Crazy Possessive
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: Shin has to make sure she knows who she belongs to. Oneshot.
How they had ended up this way was a bit of a long story, but not too long that it merits being brushed over. It was some sort of social affair. Apparently it was absolutely necessary for him to have shown up, otherwise she knew he would have skipped it. But when they arrived at the hotel, it seemed as though the entirety of the underworld's elite had gathered there. And before she knew it, she had lost him. It wasn't exactly something she was unfamiliar with; she knew he loved being the center of attention. Only, when that meant being in the literal center of a hoard of women, that's when it began to irk her.

Of course, there was nothing she could do about it. It was all business, after all. Matters she didn't quite fully understand, and didn't really want to. Which was why when a young man approached her table, and began to strike up some conversation, she thought it'd be a decent enough way to pass the time while she waited for Shin. It was innocent enough. But Shin certainly didn't feel that way.

Which was why he'd dragged her by the wrist, probably leaving _another_ bruise, and led her out to the hotel roof. It was cold, and the wind slapped her face, cutting into her skin like a sharp whip. Shin didn't seem to care, as he backed her up against the wall. Maybe she should have been a little scared, but from the way he caged her in, she could hardly feel the wind anymore, so she was more thankful for that than anything else.

"The fuck were you doing with that guy?"

She shrugged, even though she knew that to show carelessness at a time like this would only make things worse. "Just talking."

"Yeah? About what?" His face was really close to hers now.

She shrugged again, as innocently as she could manage, her short, thigh-length skirt whipping around from the wind, "Just average things."

He laughed for a moment, and she flinched, because she knew a laugh like that was her cue to run. But her legs were frozen in place. He slammed his hand against the wall, right by her ear, making her jump slightly, her back pressed as tightly against the wall as she could manage, almost as though she were trying to meld into the brick.

"You don't give a flat fuck, do you? So long as someone's giving you attention."

"You were gone! I was sitting by myself and he's the one who-"

He laughed again, "Look at that pathetic face! Looking for an excuse!" he pried her from the wall, pressing her up against his chest, his hands going over the curve of her ass and then up under her skirt, "Look at how much of an attention whore you are."

Her heart pounded against her chest, as his fingers slipped to tease her through her panties. "Do you see all these buildings? I bet there's at least a dozen people looking at us right now." He cackled, pushing away the fabric and sliding a single digit into her heat, "Look at how wet you are! Is it because you want to be watched?" he licked her lips, making her shiver.

"Or maybe," his eyes narrowed, and he pushed her shoulder back into the wall, adding a second finger as far as it would go, "Were you wet for that guy?" he spat out the words, pumping his fingers roughly, without any set rhythm.

"Of course not!" she blurted quickly, suddenly very eager to appease him. If he didn't stop now then maybe they really would get caught—

Suddenly, he began to kiss her. Deeply, passionately, his fingers gaining a steady pace, curling and uncurling in a certain spot he knew drove her crazy. She moaned, tangling her fingers in his hair, deepening their kiss, her hips bucking to meet his skilled hand. "Ah…Sh-Shin…" she murmured, already close to her breaking point, kissing him some more.

But then he stopped. His motions became jagged, and he pulled away from her mouth, using his thumb to run over her clit. She clenched her teeth, trying to bring a hand to cover her mouth. She couldn't risk making any noise; they'd be found out for sure. The moment her hand reached her mouth he pried it away, pinning both her wrists with just one of his hands. She shook her head, her legs shaking, "Shin-"

"Don't bite your lip. Let out your voice. Let everyone out here know just how much of a little slut you are."

She shook her head, teeth digging even deeper into her lip. This was beyond anything he'd ever made her do. To be out on a rooftop, on such a low building-

If anyone in those skyscrapers happened to glance out the window they'd be seen. And though she didn't know why, the thought made her mind spin.

In a dizzying rush he pulled his fingers away, and he grabbed her, tossing her rather gently to the ground, considering how rough he generally could be. In a matter of moments he was on top of her, tossing the skirt of her dress over her stomach and ripping the fabric of her underwear with strong hands.

"Shin!"

But he was already inside her. He'd done it so fast he had nearly taken her breath away, cutting off her inhale.

"Why the fuck were you talking to that guy?" he pounded, hard enough to make her body jump, but not carefully enough to make her cum.

"I…I didn't…"

"Huh? Tell me!"

Her shaky moans trembled in her throat, her body shaking, "H-He w-w-waass…"

He continued his rough thrusts, "Spit it out!"

She couldn't help herself, as her lips curled into a smile, "So _handsome."_

Oh, she had done it now. She knew she had. But she couldn't let the opportunity go to waste. He'd ignored her all evening, and seeing him be so possessive over something so trivial made it all seem worth it. With this, she thought, he'd break her. And whether she admitted it or not, being broken by Shin was something she had truly begun to crave.

Only, that didn't happen. Instead, he stopped, panting over her, his eyes narrowing, mimicking those of his wolf form. For a brief moment, terror struck her heart, and instinct told her to grab for his shoulders. "Shin-"

"Should we have him finish you off then?" his tone was terrifying, uncharacteristically calm, completely even.

"W-What? No-"

"Since you find him _so_ attractive. Go on. Go find him."

She clawed at his chest, trying to bring his body back onto hers. "Shin no—"

"No?" he cackled, "I think you do." His smirk was nothing short of evil, as he slid out of her, leaving her more than just empty. She reached up, clambering desperately, placing a sloppy kiss onto his lips, digging her nails into his skin, anything, _anything_ to make him stay. "I only want you," her voice shook, her eyes flittering quickly across his face, trying to read his expression. He gave a low growl, before pinning her to the hard ground once again.

Not once breaking eye contact, he pushed himself in, making her back arch with a relieved gasp. "Do you feel that, Toy?" he grunted, "How easily I slip into your wet hole?" he gave her a rough pound, their skin slapping together with a wet _smack._ "This pussy is shaped to my cock," he said through clenched teeth, tossing her knees over his shoulders and digging his fingers into her thighs, "Isn't it?"

Her vision was blurring, he was thrusting so deeply, "Ye-ah-ees.."

"Fucking tell me!"

"Yes!" she screeched.

One hand still claiming her thigh, he brought the other to wrap around her throat. Oh, his eyes were well beyond terrifying. That look they held, as though he might actually kill her. But that only made her tighten up around him, his threatening gaze and hold arousing her to the limit. His thrusts slowed, but his thumb was pressed dangerously on the side of her neck, his voice deep and and low, "Tell me who you belong to."

"Sh-Shin," she trembled, "I belong to…to Shin."

"Heh. Your body already knows that, doesn't it? Nee, Toy, tell me. You crave my dick don't you?"

She nodded quickly, tears welling in her eyes from the pleasure he was withholding. She was right on the brink, but his slow, languid thrusts were doing nothing to sate her.

"Tell me."

"I c-crave y-your dick."

He cackled wildly at that, placing a rough kiss on her lips, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth. "Are you crying? Ha! Does it feel that good?" He licked her tears, her cheeks moistened by his tongue. She could only shiver in response, her hips desperately trying to meet his motions, only to be held back by his own thighs.

"Go on," he urged huskily in her ear, "Scream for me. Scream for Daddy like the slutty little girl you are, so that everyone will fucking hear."

"Sh-Shin-"

He grabbed both her thighs once more, filling her to the hilt, making her cry out, more tears spilling from her eyes.

"Louder!" he ordered, "Fucking call for me!"

"Daddy!" she sobbed, "Daddy! Daddy! I-" with a piercing shriek, her back arched off the cement, her body shaking violently, her orgasm finally crashing all around her, making everything in her vision jumble together, the blurry image of Shin's smirk making her spin into another explosion of pleasure.

He grabbed her hips, which were still lifted in the air, and buried himself in her, letting out a deep, rumbling growl of his own, his eyes closing and his head tossing back as he released in her, claiming her fully. Her eyes widened at the sudden feeling, and as Shin continued to spasm above her, his seed filling her to the brim, she succumbed to another blissful wave of rapture.

It had only been three days, since they'd been together like this, but it might as well have been three years, the way he collapsed onto her, claiming her mouth with his own, his fingers angrily knotting in her hair. "Don't you ever pull that shit again, Toy." He grumbled, his breath hot and tickling her ear.

"You're one to talk," she panted, "Surrounded by all those women-" he thrusted, cutting off her speech, and she yelped in surprise, momentarily forgetting he was still inside her.

"That's different," he argued, brushing her hair away and then clamping down on her neck. She grimaced, but endured the pain with nothing but a few shaky breaths. When he pulled away, he smirked proudly, rubbing over the bite with his thumb, "Now everyone will know you belong to me."

With a contented exhale, he fell onto her chest again, lazily leaving love bites on her breasts. "All of this, every bit of it, is mine. You got that?"

She smiled, her fingers brushing through his messy locks, "Yes, sir."


End file.
